Obscene Obsession
by Andromeda09
Summary: What will you do for the sake of acceptance? The feeling knowing that you mean something to someone...yes, even going all out to do something crazy..like let's say killing a certain Hatake. Rated M to be safe. May be a widdle OoC


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I do own the plot...get it, huh? So don't sue me**

**A/N**: This is my first ever story. Well there are some things that I changed and it may look OoC but well, like I said my plot so I can change anything I wants bebe. It was so random how this story came to be but aaaaah well, it's here now-insert evil laugh here-anywhoooo, without further ado...let me introduce to you:

Obscene Obsession

He looked peaceful in his sleep. Silver hair spilling on the dark pillow, the little bit of moonlight entering through the window further enhancing the silvery-ness of his hair whilst casting eery shadows across the room. She noticed the scar, dissecting his left eye vertically and the dark mask muffling the soft snores escaping his mouth. One arm lay draped over his torso whilst the other was in the comforts of the sheets that were callously woven around him. It was odd how the sheets wrapped around him, no doubt he rolled about a lot. One leg was sticking out from under the covers, hanging on the edge of the bed while the other just like his other hand was hidden behind the covers. It looked funny, especially because of the reputation that preceded the man. It just looked...odd.

Silent as an eye-blink, she reached for her most prized possession, a kyoketsu-shoge. She'd used the blade countless times and still couldn't get the awe she had for it out of her mind. The way the blade was curved as it was sharp, the smoothness and lightness of the chain connected to the blade's handle was just magical. It was a gift from someone very special to her, and she had sworn to them that she would cherish it for the rest of her days. She admired the fact that the weapon was sort of like an extension of her arm, willing to extend freely from her and recede at her command. It made it easy for her to avoid close combat but also be an excellent long distance attacker. She smiled to herself at the thought of watching many fall just from one swipe of the blade, their blood spraying out all over the place. _Aaah the sweet memories._

_Okay stop reminiscing woman and get back to what you were supposed to do_ . Grabbing the chain in one gloved-hand and the blade in the other, she approached the sleeping form.

Although she had the upper hand she couldn't shake the deep gut-twisting feeling that something was a bit off. This was the infamous Copy Ninja she was sent to kill by none other than Lord Orochimaru and well the simpleness of this situation just didn't sit right with her. What the hell was Orochimaru thinking sending her to do this? Had he finally lost his damned mind, well not to say that she didn't have suspicions about said fact, but still? Hatake Kakashi was considered one of the best Shinobi of the present generation and it was rumoured that he was the **man of a thousand jutsu**, whether that be true or not it still was shit-scary! And what do you know, Orochimaru had the nerve, no the condescending balls to send her out to kill Kakashi. He'd licked his lips in that disturbing but somehow sexy way he always did which always filled her mind with longing, stroked her chick lovingly and whispered in her ear that if he did this one job for her she'd be able to get whatever she wanted. Like a fool in love, she'd nodded her head vigorously. She knew better than to believe any form of bullshit the Snake Sannin spewed out his venomous tongue but with love swimming freely in her blood, it couldn't be helped whether what he said was true or not. He had turned to leave but not before calling out for Kabuto to follow him. At the sight of Kabuto, she cringed and felt her hand ball up into a fist. How she hated that shit of a medical nin. How she came about to hate him was beyond her, but the most solid reason she had that she couldn't fathom was jealousy. Lord Orochimaru favoured him over her. That wasn't fair, she did everything to try and please the pale Lord but all he did was smirk and then ask Kabuto what the medical nin thought about her work. It really wasn't fair, all she wanted was to be accepted by him but that proved hard for him. He always , always smirked at her work but beamed at Kabuto's. One day she'd kill Kabuto or yet humiliate him just so Orochimaru would love her in return. That was a promise al right.

And that promise would be fulfilled after she got rid of the ex-ANBU ninja._ Lord Orochimaru will love me, and he will favour me and he will toss Kabuto aside the minute I go back to the lair __victorious with Kakashi's head in my hand. Yes, that will be good._


End file.
